Generally, virtual reality (VR) means an interface between humans and a computer, which creates a specific environment or situation using the computer to allow an experiencing user to feel as if he/she really interacts with the surrounding situation or environment.
Such a virtual reality is also called artificial reality, cyberspace, a virtual world, a virtual environment, a synthetic environment, an artificial environment, or the like.
A purpose of the virtual reality is to make people view and operate as if they are actually in an environment that people have little opportunity to experience in daily life without directly experiencing the environment. Recently, the virtual reality has been applied in fields of education, high-level programming, a remote control, and the like.
Korean Utility Model Publication No. 0342223 discloses an existing virtual reality experience apparatus.
However, such an existing virtual reality experience apparatus has a problem of deteriorating a sense of realism. More specifically, the existing virtual reality experience apparatus provides an experiencing user with only images, thus there is a problem in that a stimulus sensed by the experiencing user through a sense of sight and a stimulus sensed through a physical motion do not coincide with each other. Meanwhile, there has been an attempt to provide the experiencing user with a physical motion together with an image, but there is a problem in that a motion shown in the image and a motion that is actually provided do not coincide with each other. Further, the existing virtual reality experience apparatus has a problem in that an actual visual field of the experiencing user and a visual field of an image do not coincide with each other. Accordingly, the experiencing user may feel a sense of displacement, and an immersion level may be decreased, as a result, a sense of realism may deteriorate.